La palabra secreta (segunda parte)
by FieraFierce2
Summary: Guille, Charo, Marcos, Mencía, Isabel y Haizea siguen atrapados en 1212, para consternación de sus familias. Sin embargo, en esta segunda parte de la aventura, andan tras la pista del misterioso forjador del stella sequor, la maravillosa moneda que ha vinculado estrechamente su destino al de la batalla de las navas de Tolosa y que es su única esperanza de volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1 El caballero

**Montes de Toledo 1212**

–Parece bastante recuperado –susurró Charo con la mano sobre la frente del guerrero herido. Guillermo apenas les echó una mirada de reojo mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa –. ¿Le despierto?

Abdel se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué no desayunamos algo primero? Y así descansa un poco más. – sugirió Guillermo.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Abdel con algo de guasa.

–Bueno, pues lo despertamos y nos vamos –decidió Guilermo.

–¿Tú crees? – preguntó Charo –. Me da cosa, tiene una expresión muy dulce –Charo entrecerró los ojos – está en medio de un sueño agradable.

–No curiosees demasiado –le instó Guille –Déjale al pobre su privacidad.

Charo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, tienes razón.

–¿Cón qué soñaba? –preguntó Abdel con curiosidad.

Charo se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose algo culpable.

–Creo que se quedará entre él y yo esta vez –contestó y devolvió la mirada al gallardo caballero que, de repente, sonreía.

Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para empezar a sacudirle el brazo.

 _La veía de lejos. Dejaba su labor en el alfeizar y salía a hurtadillas al patio con las primeras luces del alba. Caminaba abrazada a una enorme y pesada vasija de cerámica que entorpecía sus movimientos… ¡Ah! pero iba descalza, para camuflar el sonido de sus pasos entre los murmullos de las acequias. Se llevaba con ella los aromas de azucenas y azahar antes de dejar atrás la verja del jardín de sus padres, para callejear después entre las casitas de piedra y dejar atrás el castillo, más allá de las murallas; entretanto, el sol andaluz acariciaba su piel aceitunada y se detenía entre sus cabellos oscuros y revueltos, los de quien acaba de despedir la almohada con el ansia de un reencuentro._

 _Cantó el gallo. Eli Ossana, aún dormía, pero ella, a sus dieciséis años, solo vivía despierta; contenía apenas la emoción en los labios carmesí, ligeramente entreabiertos; en los ojos almendrados, perfilados en pestañas de fantasía; y antes incluso de dejar la ciudad atrás, sumida en sus sueños, él ya la había visto llegar, conteniendo la respiración. Hacía tiempo que la esperaba a la sombra de un olivo, junto al pozo de adobe. La observó, rígido e inmóvil, expectante, pero ella procedió a ignorarlo y pasó de largo, como si no hubiera pasado la noche en vela ante la mera posibilidad de volver a verlo. Tatareando la melodía una cancioncilla popular, la muchacha judía dejó la tinaja a un lado al llegar al pozo y se entretuvo en tirar de una cuerda y, ayudada de la polea, en sacar agua de lo profundo en un sencillo cubo de madera. El caballero cristiano no dijo nada._

 _La moza sacó el cubo, vertió el contenido en la tinaja y, por primera vez, lo miró, primero burlona, luego, con ternura… Se quedaron, por un segundo, ensimismados, colgado el uno en ojos del otro hasta que ella, con una alegre carcajada rompió el encantamiento. Él también rompió a reír y en cuatro pisadas, estaba junto a ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos para después cogerle la cara con las manos y no poder creerse el tenerla tan cerca, hermosa como nunca, radiante como la misma mañana. Ella alzó la barbilla y le rozó con la nariz. Él dudó un momento, pero ella no: le besó fugazmente en la boca y él cerró los ojos por un instante, deleitándose en el roce, en la sorpresa. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella seguía allí, con la sonrisa más bonita del reino de Córdoba, qué diablos, de todos los reinos de Hispania._

 _—Débora… —susurró él._

 _—Rodrigo —respondió ella, casi con orgullo, saboreando en el paladar el nombre que llevaba meses callando, adorando en secreto, custodiando con el pensamiento, la boca cerrada y el corazón henchido—. ¡Estás aquí, Rodrigo!_

 _—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —Volvió a abrazarla y enredó los dedos en su pelo de ébano—. Y vengo a llevarte conmigo. Te raptaré si hace falta._

 _—Antes mi padre te sacaría los ojos y se los daría de comer a los perros —murmuró ella, prisionera voluntaria en su pecho— y luego te arrancaría la piel a tiras…_

 _—Y me haría hervir en su caldero._

 _—Usaría el de peor calidad._

 _—Me lo temía._

 _Rieron los dos en voz queda._

 _—Te quiero —confesó él._

 _—Y yo a ti._

 _Pasados unos minutos en silencio, Rodrigo miró receloso a la ciudad y suspiró, pero ella no se dejó amilanar por la incertidumbre, sino que canturreó un embrujo hasta aparecer en su mano una vara fina, labrada en sabina mora; una cenefa de motivos del cábala se entrelazaban entre sí de un extremo a otro y comunicaban dos lágrimas de verde malaquita. Débora tomó a su amigo de la mano sin dejar de cantar el ensalmo; tiró de él para adentrarse entre la maleza mientras su varita tejía sombras y desdibujaba contornos con gotas de rocío y soplos de brisa. Solo quedó atrás la vasija de barro, abandonada en el suelo, junto al pozo. El su interior, el agua recogida reflejaba el cielo otoñal, a punto de nublarse._

 _Escondidos en el hechizo, conversaron caminando durante horas que a ellos les parecieron apenas unos minutos, de tanto que llevaban separados. Por fin, encontraron el río y se sentó él, ella se tumbó en su regazo y hablaron y hablaron y hablaron. Cuánto se habían echado de menos._

 _Fue cuando él se atrevió a agachar la cabeza para besarla, que ella se incorporó y respondió amorosamente, que él la tomó por los hombros y la acarició la garganta con los labios, que ella jugó con el pelo su nuca y él la recorrió con las manos y sintió el aguijón del deseo; al punto, se puso freno, acalorado y ruborizado. Mas Débora buscó sus ojos azules incluso al aparta él la mirada y le preguntó con cariño._

 _—¿De qué te avergüenzas, cristiano? —inquirió ella en mozárabe—. Si me amas, ¿de qué tienes miedo?_

 _—Pareces muy segura —repuso él._

 _—Lo estoy._

 _Rodrigo tragó saliva._

 _Era muy joven y no descendía de los firmantes como ella, pero sabía que, de poder, se habría casado con Débora allí y en ese preciso momento. Porque la amaba, la amaba casi desde el día que se conocieron en el pozo, cuando él llegó a la ciudad no más que un adolescente imberbe y Débora apenas niña; Alguien más grande que él había decidido de antemano, la había puesto en su camino y había unido sus vidas para siempre. Por eso, la atrajo hacia sí y, poco a poco, le desató los lazos de la túnica púrpura de lino con escote redondo; le retiró el velo transparente y la cinta plateada; le quitó los pendientes de aro dorados y los zapatos de punta curva y, por último, la despojó de la camisola interior de seda verde, deslizándola con delicadeza y reverencia por encima de los hombros. Una vez se descubrió ella desnuda ante él, ya no tuvo miedo. No temió que ella lo desvistiera, ni tomarla con la torpeza e inexperiencia de la primera vez. Solo se dejó anhelar ser parte de ella, ser una sola carne._

 _Después, se encontraron el uno al otro sin secretos, envueltos en caricias, piel contra piel. Rodrigo recorría con las yemas de los dedos las líneas del refinado tatuaje de henna en la muñeca izquierda de Débora: una elegante estrella de David._

 _—¿De verdad vas a llevarme contigo? —preguntó ella._

 _Él asintió con un gruñido y ella se echó a reír._

 _—Te has quedado tonto —Débora sonrió con descaro y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza._

 _—Solo un poco —admitió él con una media sonrisa._

 _—Bueno, ¿y cómo vas a hacerlo?_

 _—¿El qué?_

 _—Raptarme._

 _—¿Raptarte? Vienes voluntariamente._

 _—Técnicamente, soy propiedad de mi padre. Y estoy prometida._

 _Rodrigo frunció el ceño y se incorporó bruscamente._

 _—¿Que estás qué?_

 _—Mi padre me ha encontrado un buen partido._

 _—Quieres decir un judío —refunfuñó Rodrigo._

 _—Un mago judío. Y descendiente del rabí Joseph ben Meir ibn Migash, nada más y nada menos…_

 _—Pero… ¿cómo lo has permitido? Se supone que tus descendientes firmaron…_

 _—Descendientes por vía materna, Rodrigo —le corta ella—. Mi padre cree que soy de su propiedad (y que pronto lo seré de la de mi marido). Mi madre, al fin y al cabo, murió al darme a luz. De no ser por mi tía…_

 _—Lo sé, lo sé, Débora, lo siento, es que…_

 _—Rodrigo._

 _Débora le tomó de las palmas de las manos y le dijo:_

 _—Todo saldrá bien. Cuéntame, ¿qué tienes pensando?_

 _Él suspiró y sonrió._

 _—Raptarte, al parecer._

 _—Pues habrás de andarte con ojo. Mi padre es un brujo peligroso y con muchos recursos, ¿recuerdas?_

 _—Bueno, ahora yo también._

 _Rodrigo sonrió muy ufano y a Débora le dio en la nariz que se estaba haciendo el interesante. Ella se le puso a un palmo de distancia._

 _—¿Ah sí?_

 _Él le robó un beso y contraatacó:_

 _—Sí._

 _Le faltó poco para chascar los dedos y apareció entre ellos una pieza pequeña de bronce en forma de disco. Débora contuvo una exclamación._

 _—¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_

 _—Dímelo tú —Rodrigo depositó el objeto en manos de su amiga y ella la estudió con atención. Un reflejo plateado brilló en una de las caras de la moneda._

 _—¡Lo es! ¡Lo es! ¡Rodrigo, es una escama…! —Débora se detuvo un momento para volver a mirarlo a él—. Lo que te convierte…_

 _—En un leviatán —Débora se tapó la boca con la mano, aunque terminó por escapársele un juramente en hebreo—. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me había pasado siete años tocando la salterio?_

 _—¡Oh, Rodrigo! ¡Lo has logrado!_

 _—Y con el tiempo entre los dientes, pero los tiempos lo requieren._

 _—¿Crees que lo conseguirás? ¿Reunirlos a todos?_

 _—Reunirlos será coser y cantar en comparación con unirlos —masculló él—, pero es hora de que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias y nos desliguemos de los poderes que nos enfrentan a unos contra otros._

 _—No creo que haya nadie que lo desee más que yo —musitó Débora—, pero habrás de tener mucho cuidado, Rodrigo, encontrarás gente que querrá quitarte de en medio._

 _—Lo sé, pero… ¿Cuento contigo a mi lado?_

 _—De principio a fin._

 _—Cásate conmigo._

 _A Débora le brillaron los ojos._

 _—¡Sí, Rodrigo! Me caso contigo —contestó, emocionada—Mas escucha, creo que la escama lo cambia todo: si se la enseñaras a mi padre, tal vez él mismo te daría mi mano aunque no seas judío. Tal vez incluso cuando tus planes triunfen…_

 _—No sé cuándo será eso, ni siquiera si tendré éxito. No puedo esperar tanto para estar contigo._

 _—Bien, pues propónselo ya, cuanto antes. Mañana mismo._

 _—¿Y si me dice que no?_

 _—Entonces, me escaparé y huiremos juntos —decidió Débora y volviendo a tomar entre sus manos su varita, arrancó una de las lágrimas de malaquita y se la colocó a Rodrigo en la mano—. Son piedras muy poderosas traídas de Jerusalén. Llévala siempre contigo y su gemela me llevará hasta ti._

 _Rodrigo besó la gema y lo prometió:_

 _—Siempre conmigo._

Charo lo sintió en el alma cuando, con una mueca de dolor, el caballero abrió los ojos de golpe. Eran azules, como el cielo.

–¡Buenos días! –lo saludó cantarina –¿Cómo se encuentra?

El caballero se retrajo un poco, algo asustado.

–¿Quién sois?

–Yo, Cha…Jimena de Rojas para servirle, señor. Y me acompañan don Guillermo de Vivar y el buen Abdel Al-fath –señaló a sus amigos con aplomo.

El caballero se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aún extrañado.

–No comprendo… qué…

–Este joven lo rescató anoche de una banda de hechiceros que andaban tras de vos – explicó Abdel colocando la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Guille, que algo avergonzado, se ruborizó.

El caballero pegó un respingo.

–¡Anoche!

Intentó levantarse, pero se lo impidió el dolor de la pierna donde había recibido el flechazo la noche anterior. Se la miró, aturdido, y vio el vendaje improvisado.

–Aquellos desgraciados me atacaron de la nada y me superaban en número. Creo que empiezo a recordarla los detalles con algo más de claridad… –susurró y volvió a mirar a Guillermo –y vos… vos me salvasteis la vida.

–Bueno…Eh, no sé, supongo –balbució Guillermo azorado –No tiene la menor importancia.

–Para mí la tiene y mucha –repuso el caballero –Tenéis mi eterna gratitud, joven. Además de mi admiración. ¡Habéis de ser un gran guerrero para haber lidiado con mis perseguidores!

–En realidad, tuve suerte. Contaba con el elemento sorpresa –sonrió Guillermo–. Pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos. Nosotros nos dirigimos a Toledo –miró de refilón a Abdel–. Según tengo entendido.

Abdel asintió.

–Llevamos prisa.

–Tenemos que encontrar a un tal Malakbel –explicó Charo.

El caballero sonrió de repente.

–Ya lo habéis encontrado, mi buen amigo –se rió entre dientes –aunque seguro no lo esperabais con este aspecto.

–¡Vos!

El caballero asintió y alzó el brazo hacia Guillermo, que se lo sostuvo y le ayudo a levantarse. Acto seguido, el caballero chascó los dedos de la mano derecha y, en respuesta, un polvo dorado salió de la manga de Abdel, y, lentamente, para el asombro de Charo y Guillermo, levitó hasta la mano del mago de los ojos azules. El aliento de Malakbel sabía reconocer a su auténtico dueño.

–El ataque de anoche era premeditado –entendió Abdel.

Malakbel asintió.

– No eran saqueadores de camino, sino mercenarios, cuyo fin era impedirme que llegara a Toledo. Coincido en que tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar al concilio a tiempo, pero es necesario que me presente –miró fijamente a Guillermo de repente– Me llamo Rodrigo, Rodrigo de Rada.

Guille, boqueó, perplejo, y le soltó la mano de repente. Necesitó unos minutos para recomponerse.

–Y entiendo –murmuró Rodrigo– que mi nombre os he familiar.

–Lo he oído antes –asintió Guille, pero sin querer revelar más de lo necesario, cambió bruscamente el tema de la conversación–, pero… antes que nada, entiendo que usted es el creador de… esa cosa.

–El stella sequor –confirmó Rodrigo–. Sí.

–¿Y puede devolvernos a donde venimos? –preguntó Guillermo, esperanzado.

– No entiendo. ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

–Porque nos trajo aquí en primer lugar –respondió Charo, muy resuelta –. A Guillermo y a mí, me refiero. No a Abdel. Él parece haber venido por su propio pie. Guiado por el aliento de Malakbel, claro, pero…

–No entiendo.

Abdel los miró de refilón, también.

–No hay nada que entender –Guille empezó a perder la paciencia–. El aliento, la estrella lo que sea… nos trajo aquí y no sabemos por qué, ni cómo.

–Pero si os trajo aquí, ¿dónde está? –Rodrigo frunció el ceño.

–¿Dónde está? – repitió Charo–. No lo sé, ¿se supone que tendría que estar con nosotros?

–El stella sequor sirve a un propósito determinado y solo sirve a ese propósito, pero no desaparece, no se destruye hasta que no lo ha cumplido –explicó Rodrigo – Y en el caso de esta esquirla –Rodrigó mostró el stella sequor en su mano– no dejará de existir hasta que esa reunión se celebre y todos los magos convocados acudan al encuentro.

–¿Ese es el propósito? ¿Convocar a una serie de magos a una reunión?

–A los magos hispanii –confirmó Rodrigo.

–¿A todos? –inquirió Charo de repente.

–No necesariamente. El stella sequor elige a los que tienen algo que aportar.

–¿Y nosotros tenemos algo que decir? –Guillermo no daba crédito.

–Si ella os guió hasta aquí…

–Trajo –corrigió Charo –trajo hasta aquí.

–No creo que dividida como está tenga el poder de teletransportar a nadie, dicho sea de paso –negó Rodrigo, empezando a darles por locos. Abdel asintió para confirmar sus palabras.

–Pero que no estaba dividida –protestó Charo–. Estaba enterita y verdadera. Como una moneda. Así de grande. –Charo gesticuló con los dedos, muy elocuente–. Y decía "hispanii".

Tanto Abdel como Rodrigo pegaron un brinco.

–Solo Malakbel puede leer la palabra secreta –susurró Abdel.

–Pero… –Charo se mordió el labio –. Yo la leí, ¿vale? Ponía hispanii. Lo ponía. De verdad.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Os creo –concedió Rodrigo.

–Esa es entonces la palabra secreta –susurró Abdel.

Rodrigo asintió con la cabeza.

–Algo en esta historia no encaja –miró a Guillermo de nuevo–. Sin embargo, tal vez, tal vez sea parte del plan. Un plan más allá de cuanto había yo imaginado. Confío en que aunque no nos estáis contando toda la verdad, mi señora –miró a Charo con una sonrisa– sois amigos, y, me creáis o no, estáis aquí con el propósito de desempeñar un papel en los acontecimientos de hoy, si acaso no habéis aportado ya con vuestra aparición inesperada: después de todo os debo la vida. Sin vos, no estaría aquí, no habría un Rodrigo de Rada para presidir un concilio de hechiceros en Toledo. Así que, confío en que todo cuanto haya de revelarse será revelado en su debido momento, incluido todo aquello cuanto por prudencia, entiendo, os guardáis para vos –Charo y Guillermo se sonrojaron. –Mas, ¿os fiais de esto que digo? ¿Vendréis conmigo a Toledo?

–¿Tenemos elección? –preguntó Guillermo.

–Por supuesto.

Charo midió a Abdel y a Rodrigo para luego mirar a Guille a los ojos y decir en voz queda.

–Creo que tenemos que ir a Toledo, Guille. Tengo… una corazonada.

Guillermo se pasó una mano por la cara, y contestó.

–Yo también. Eso es lo más inquietante, que no paro de tener corazonadas.


	2. Chapter 2 El concilio

**Ciudad de Toledo 1212**

Marcos abrazó a Haizea tan fuerte, que la dejó sin respiración.

–Vale, vale, vale, ya veo que te alegras de verme…

Mientras Mencia miraba a Babe con suspicacia.

–No pareces sorprendida de vernos aquí.

Haizea se despegó de Marcos a duras penas y les dedicó a las dos hermanas su atención.

–Me lo ha dicho el tío Javier –explicó Babe enseñándoles a todos la estampita de la Virgen y el niño.

–No te sigo –Mencia la miró de hito en hito.

–Ya nos lo contará a todos más tarde –dijo una tercera voz y Beatriz de Lara se descubrió al doblar una esquina–. Ahora, tenemos que darnos prisa.

–¿Y esa quién es? –le preguntó Marcos a Haizea.

–Se llama Beatriz –contesto su prima que bajó la voz para añadir discretamente–: está un poco mal de la olla, pero tú, síguele el rollo…

Beatriz frunció el ceño y se acercó a Marcos de repente. Él dio un paso atrás, algo asustado, pero ella fue más rápida y sus elegantes dedos atraparon al vuelo el colgante de la cadena que llevaba al cuello. La diminuta tabla de planchar desprendía centelleó por un segundo, para sorpresa de Mencía, que no perdía detalle.

–Aquí está –susurró Beatriz, satisfecha–. ¿Lo veis? ¡Os lo dije! Os dije que me llevaríais hasta él.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Babe, pero miró a Mencía y no a Beatriz –. Me suena.

–Es un proyecto de ingeniería mágica –contestó su hermana con orgullo–. Una tabla de planchar voladora en la que hemos estado trabajando Marcos y yo.

Babe recordó de repente que le había parecido verla sobrevolar los campamentos mágicos en una tabla de planchar antes de que ser absorbida por la luz blanca, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, se le había olvidado por completo. ¡Conque eso era lo que tramaban aquellos dos a escondidas! Sonrió para sí, momentáneamente aliviada; pero Beatriz volvió a devolverla al presente:

–Eso es un stella se… –Beatriz enmudeció de pronto para empezar a balbucear–, pero… pero está…. No es… No es una voluntad partida, es la pieza completa y unitaria. No entiendo… ¿De dónde habéis…?

–No sé qué cree que es o qué le importa, señora –Marcos le arrebató la tabla de planchar de malas maneras–. Pero esto es mi proyecto escolar, así que se mira pero no se toca.

Haizea intervino:

–Marcos, Beatriz cree que eso tiene la culpa de que estemos aquí.

–Pues sí que está pinzada –bufó Marcos–. Usamos la tabla para volar hacia la luz rara esa, pero la luz ya estaba y te aseguro que nuestra tabla no tuvo nada que ver.

–Pueden haberse fundido en uno –sugirió Beatriz–. Es cierto que la forma es poco habitual, pero da igual. Lo importante es que ahora la uses para llevarnos al encuentro.

–¿De qué está hablando? –inquirió Mencía, que no entendía la misa de la media.

–De una reunión de magos muy importante para decidir el futuro de la magia hispanii –intentó aclarar Beatriz–. Va a tener lugar hoy.

Mencía sumó dos y dos.

–Es a donde ha ido esa sabandija judía –le dijo a Marcos– van a ver al leviatán ese.

–¡Eso es! El leviatán –exclamó Beatriz–. A eso me refiero.

–Pero hemos perdido la pista a Samuel hará diez minutos –repuso Marcos.

–Pero tienes el stella sequor –señaló Beatriz–. Puedes usarlo.

–¿Cómo le explico yo a esta señora que esto se llama tabla de planchar? –le dijo Marcos a Mencía y ella se tapó la boca para ahogar una risita disimulada.

Babe se detuvo a observar a Beatriz, que parecía algo desalentada al no poder nada contra tanto escepticismo en su contra. Isabel recordó que Beatriz, sin dejar de ser excéntrica, se había portado bien con Haizea y con ella, sin tenerles en cuenta abusar de su confianza. Las había alimentado, vestido y cobijado en su casa y no les había pedido mucho a cambio. Además, desde el principio, había sido sincera y a Babe le había parecido que no la guiaba sino la buena voluntad. Quizás se merecía un voto de confianza.

–Nosotros entendemos lo que nos ha pasado –intervino Babe–, pero creo que Beatriz sabe de qué está hablando. Si ella dice que tu tabla de planchar puede sacarnos de este entuerto, yo la creo.

Haizea, Marcos y Mencía se quedaron callados hasta que la última suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

–Yo estoy con Babe.

Su hermana sonrió.

–Bien –Haizea miró a Beatriz–. ¿Qué propones?

Marcos, sin decir nada, se quitó el colgante y se lo ofreció a Beatriz, que le sonrió con ternura.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario que te lo quites.

–Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó Marcos.

–Pídele que te ayude.

–¿Cómo?

–Pídeselo –le instó a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Haizea arqueó una ceja.

–Esto, bueno… eh, –Marcos se acercó la miniplancha a la boca y miró a Babe de reojo, inquisitivamente. Ella asintió –. Esto, dinos por dónde ir… ¿por favor?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Esperaron un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro…

–Esto no funciona –subrayó Mencía.

De pronto, la tabla de planchar se iluminó como lo haría el cuerpo de una luciérnaga, progresivamente, y los cuatro adolescentes se sorprendieron al sentir una especie de tirón invisible.

–¿Qué…? –llegó a decir Babe.

La tabla de planchar se liberó del agarre de Marcos como por arte de magia y tiró de él, indicando una calle estrella a la derecha.

–¿Me creéis ahora? –Beatriz levantó la cabeza, altanera, pero enseguida se olvidó de su conquista–. ¡Pero démonos prisa! Seguidme.

Y la joven bruja se echó a correr hacia la calle indicada. Marcos, Mencía, Babe y Haizea, decidieron dejarse las preguntas para luego, y fueron tras ella.

 **Madrid, 2013**

En una sala de espera de San Mateo, Fermín y Gloria se dieron la mano. A su lado, se sentaban Javier y Leyre, que parecían no haber dormido en días. Los cuatro, sentados, miraban a Teresa ir y venir, al borde del ataque de nervios, de una esquina a otra. Alberto, de pie, pero sin moverse, se encontraba al teléfono y asentía de vez en cuando. El silencio era tan abrumador, que más que sonar, las manecillas del reloj de pared, hacían ruido. Estaban solos y llevaban veinte minutos allí, veinte minutos que bien pudieran haber sido veinte siglos. Esperar, pensó Gloria, es más difícil cuando es lo único que se puede hacer.

Alberto masculló una despedida y Teresa se detuvo de improviso para mirarlo, con el corazón en vilo. Para cuando colgar, Alberto se dio cuenta de que cinco pares de ojos estaban fijos en él. Colgó de todas maneras y les comunicó:

–Isabel y Haizea están bien. Están vivas y están bien.

Leyre y Javier se abrazaron, pero los demás no podían permitirse un momento de alivio.

–¿Y Charo? –preguntó Teresa.

–¿Y mis hijos? – preguntó Fermín.

–¿Y tu otra niña? –se aventuró Gloria.

–No están con ellas, ni los han visto todavía, aunque Isabel confía en que …

Se abrió la puerta de la salita de espera y apareció Ceci, en silla de ruedas, acompañada de una medibruja.

–Ceci, deberías estar descansando.

–Sí, hombre, estaría bueno… –A los labios de Cecilia afloró una media sonrisa.

–Hemos intentando detenerla –se aventuró a decir la medimaga–, pero a su esposa no hay quien la detenga, señor Fernández de Lama.

–No, sí eso ya lo sé –respondió él, con todo parcialmente aliviado de que su mujer pudiera estar presente en aquella conversación.

–El señor Lozano está fuera de peligro y consciente, señora Saavedra –añadió la medimaga.

Teresa creyó respirar por primera vez en horas y sin embargo, no perdió momento para preguntar:

–¿Puedo verle?

–Sí, cuando usted quiera.

Teresa amagó un paso hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al considerar todo lo que tenía que averiguar, precisamente para compartir con su marido.

–Iré en seguida, entonces –decidió.

–Muy bien, pues les dejo –la enfermera se enfermó y Ceci miró a Alberto, con cara lobuna.

–¿Se sabe algo de Javier?

–Sí, ha hablado con Babe –le contestó él.

–¿Y bien? ¿Ha sacado algo en claro?

–No tanto como nos hubiera gustado porque los chicos no están juntos y ni Haizea ni Isabel saben mucho más que nosotros.

–Por lo menos, contamos con un canal de comunicación –apuntó Ceci desde su silla de ruedas.

–Y además, sabemos que no están solas –añadió Javier.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Leyre–. Habías dicho que no saben nada de los demás.

–Sí, pero al parecer tienen una especie de protectora. Una bruja, que al parecer es también vidente, que contaba ya con que ellas aparecieran.

–¿Ha tenido ella algo que ver en…?

–No, simplemente ella les ha asegurado a las niñas están allí con un propósito.

–Sí, el de darnos a todos el disgusto del siglo –se quejó Teresa–. ¡Un propósito! menudo consuelo. Llego yo a encontrarme con el creador de la moneda dichosa y no sé qué le hago…

–Tranquila, Teresa –la apaciguó Fermín –. Entonces, ¿cómo podemos ayudar?

–Por lo pronto, Javier les habrá dicho a las niñas, que tienen que encontrar al Leviatán porque su magia es lo que las ha traído allí y por tanto, lo único concebible que pueda traerlas de vuelta –concluyó Ceci–. ¿Me equivoco?

Alberto sacudió la cabeza para formular su negativa.

–¿Y de no ser así? –susurró Javier Sainz.

–Tendríamos que pensar en otra cosa, pero por el momento… parece que es lo que hay –dijo Gloria.

–Pues tengo la impresión de que estamos casi como al principio –Javier bufó–. A la merced de…¿de la suerte? ¿de los hados? ¿de un mago que murió hace más de mil años?

Nadie supo contestar. Una sexta persona apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

–Y entretanto –apuntilló Teresa, sin fijarse– ese desalmado de Carrascosa muerto de la risa en su escondite.

–Descuida –dijo la mujer, que con tacones de aguja, se cruzaba de brazos desde la puerta –. Que ese no va a salir impugne de este asunto. Como que me llamo Eugenia Pérez.

 **Ciudad de Toledo, 1212**

Charo resopló, con el cuerpo reclinado hacia delante y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

–Madre mía, ¿y decís que tenemos que subir esto a pie como si tal cosa?

Esto no era sino una cuesta, que bordeaba la ciudad junto a la murallas.

–Bienvenida a Toledo, mi querida Jimena –se rió Rodrigo–. Prepárate para subir y bajar más de una vez.

–Aparecerse es peligroso –explicó Abdel– y más a estas horas. No sabe uno con quién podría encontrarse.

–Ya… no si… lo entiendo –jadeó Charo, intentando recuperar el ritmo.

Guillermo, que iba por delante, tenía la varita en ristre, como si se hubiera tomado muy apecho aquellas amenazas de peligros desconocidos. Al poco tiempo, Rodrigo de Rada le alcanzó y le indicó que era necesario atajar por una escalera de piedra bastante empinada.

Guille tenía un buen sentido de la orientación y llegado a punto, le pareció que tomaban la ruta que, de haber estado de vuelta en 2013, les habría llevado a las termas romanas Sin embargo, perdió el rumbo al desviarse de nuevo. Como no guiaba él, sino Rodrigo, dejó de prestar atención al camino en sí y se aventuró a echar una mirada atrás para cerciorarse de que Charo seguía de una pieza.

Ya en terreno más lleno, su compañera de aventura parecía haber recobrado el aliento.

–Mi buen Guillermo, aquí estamos.

Guille cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en un callejón y frente así se encontró con una pequeña iglesia de arte mudéjar. Guille frunció el ceño. La iglesia en cuestión no le sonaba de nada.

–San Ginés –le explicó Rodrigo, quien; en cambio, no parecía interesado en entrar en el templo. En su lugar, Rodrigo se agachó y, sacándose su varita del cinto, dibujó con ella lo que a Charo le pareció una araña deforme de cuatro patas.

–¿Qué…?

La pregunta de Guillermo no se hizo esperar, del dibujo emanó una extraña luz y las piedras del suelo temblaron. Para cuando Guillermo y Charo levantaron la vista, en vez de la iglesia de San Ginés, se erguía una única torre palaciega hecha de jade y mármol. Del portón principal colgaban lo que a Guille se le antojaron cientos de candados de oro, de distintos tamaños y formas.

Abdel sonrió, como si reconociera aquella misteriosa entrada, y de pronto, el gran protón se abrió de par en par.

–Adelante –les invitó Rodrigo.

Abdel, Guillermo y Chero pasaron y cuando Rodrigo se les unió, echó a andar por un pasillo alargado que no habrían intuido desde el exterior. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos y Guille intuyó que todo cuando podía verse ahora desde fuera no era sino la fachada de San Ginés.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Guillermo, contemplando el techo abovedado negro, en el que cientos y cientos de palabras escritas en latín, árabe y hebreo en color marfil se deslizaban como una lluvia horizontal sin principio ni fin de un extremo al otro del pasillo. Las paredes las decoraban motivos mitológicos, también en movimiento.

–Lo llamamos el palacio de Heracles –introdujo Abdel –. Veréis en las paredes, las escenas de los doce trabajos del semidios griego, que era en realidad un mago de gran poder. Si recordáis, en el suelo frente a la iglesia, don Rodrigo dibujó el plano de su constelación. Magos de todas las tradiciones suelen guardar muchos tesoros mágicos aquí para su estudio.

Al final del pasillo, encontraron los peldaños de una escalera de caracol por la que Rodrigo comenzó a descender sin mirar atrás o dar indicaciones. La escalera terminaba en una puerta de plata que se abrió en el momento en que el mago posó su mirada azul sobre ella. Los goznes chirriaron y Guille se tapó los oídos, molesto.

Les aguardaba una sala de piedra, iluminada por siete antorchas de llama azul. En el centro de la sala, Charo y Guille reconocieron la mesa de Salomón. Sentados a su alrededor, se encontraban ya más de veinte personas vestidas con túnicas de colores apagados, que al verlos, se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto. Eran hombres y mujeres de edad y apariencia diversa, pero todos tenían un medallón de oro al cuello: los medallones, de apariencia pesada, mostraban el símbolo de la tradición mágica a la que pertenecían.

–¿Quién va? –una mujer pelirroja tomó la voz cantante.

–Quien os ha convocado –contestó Rodrigo y Charo prestó atención a como, chasqueaba de nuevo los dedos pulgar y corazón.

De cada mago y bruja presentes emanó una hilera de polvo dorado que de forma mística, lenta y casi hipnótica fue a parar a manos del Leviatán.

Charo se dio cuenta de que, con todo, el objeto plano en forma de disco que Rodrigo había llamado Stella Sequor, no quedó completo del todo; uno de sus bordes estaba aún mellado y quizás, por eso, no vio palabra alguna, legible o ilegible, acuñada en la cara de la inequívoca moneda que los había congregado a todos allí.


	3. Chapter 3 El pacto

**Ciudad de Toledo, 1212**

Antes que mirarse la mano, con impaciencia, con avidez, echó un vistazo alrededor. «Necio» se reprochó enseguida. Por supuesto, aunque estuviera allí, sabía de sobra que no podría verla. ¿Pero acaso estaría allí, allí mismo, respirando el mismo aire, observándole, como todos?

Volvió a bajar la vista a la palma de su mano. Con el stella sequour Rodrigo se sintió dueño de la situación por un segundo, luego la razón le indicó que no lo era. Todo cuanto tenía era una propuesta, una iniciativa, pero el auténtico poder para el cambio pertenecía a aquellos que habían sido llamados, un representante de cada una de las grandes familias mágicas, sin dejar fuera ninguna tradición, ningún punto de vista. O era desear que así lo fuera. Cuando uno confía en un artefacto tan impredecible como el stella sequor se dejaban muchas cosas a la Providencia. Claro que él siempre había confiado en la Providencia. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba él «todos Sus planes son buenos».

Con todo, se sentía algo intimidado por aquel momento que podía ser clave para el destino de todos los magos hispanii, aquel día que tanto había estado esperando.

Se notó la boca seca antes de hablar:

–No estamos todos. Esperemos.

Los magos y brujas se sentaron en silencio, y así lo hicieron también Rodrigo, Guillermo y Charo.

Abdel se separó un poco y se acercó a la facción sufita, sin dejar de saludar a sus hermanos en la fe, que le recibieron, unos, un asentimiento de cabeza, otros, con una palmada en la espalda. Su mejor amigo Hajun lo tomó del antebrazo y le sonrió con camaradería y fiereza.

–¡Salam!

Rodrigo los vio intercambiar palabras amistosas en árabe, y le dio la impresión de que llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse. Después, miró de reojo a Guille, que en aquel instante tomaba de la mano Charo. Ella, le miró sobresaltada, pero instantes después pareció reconfortada. Rodrigo juraría que estaban algo asustados, como si no supieran que esperar de todo aquello. Rodrigo dejó de estudiar sus reacciones cuando, como una exhalación, entró una última figura en la sala. Llevaba una estrella de David al cuello y Rodrigo lo reconoció en cuestión de segundos.

El Leviatán se levantó con todos los demás, pero a él lo movía el respeto sino la ira. Rígido, a duras penas logró contenerse. Quiso saltar sobre él, pero tuvo que obligarse a recobrar la compostura so pena de echar tierra todo por lo que había luchado, y secamente, chasqueó los dedos. El stella sequor, con su polvo dorado, se escabulló de los dedos de Samuel been Isaac, su enemigo acérrimo, su peor adversario, el brujo responsable por sus sufrimientos más profundos y el único hombre que había aprendido a odiar. Los ojos de Rodrigo centellearon, pero a labios de Samuel afloró solo una pérfida sonrisa al verlo, como si las tuviera todas consigo. Y así era, se dijo Rodrigo, aquella sabandija siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga.

La esquirla llegó al alcance de Rodrigo y el stella sequor quedó completo. La palabra hispaní se escribió como la primera vez, inspirada por la voluntad de su dueño. Rodrigo dejó de prestar atención al recién llegado al darse cuenta de que la moneda no se había destruido. Ahí seguía, como si su voluntad no se hubiese cumplido todavía. Rodrigo decidió pasarlo por alto, achacándolo a que ningún pacto se hubiera firmado, y tomó la palabra, alto y claro:

–Bienvenidos todos.

Rodrigo se sacó la varita del cinto y con una floritura hizo aparecer en el aire un pergamino oscuro que levitó y con la suavidad e ingravidez de una pluma, se acabó posando sobre la mesa de Salomón.

–Es mi esperanza que en todo cuanto hablemos hoy más allá de nuestros diversos orígenes, lenguas maternas, doctrinas o distintos temperamentos y tradiciones, reconozcamos lo que es común a cada uno de nosotros. Es mi esperanza que lo que fuimos, somos y seremos puede unirse en una sola voz, que prefiramos y elijamos la palabra, por medio de la cual, todo se ha hecho, a la espada, que no da sino armas de destrucción a los poderes malignos que nos han mantenido enfrentados los unos a los otros. Es mi esperanza que sepamos que es más grande lo que nos une de lo que nos separa.

Rodrigo hizo una pausa.

–Es sabido que nuestros líderes, nuestros monarcas, los califas han sabido dar uso a nuestro poder de muy diversas maneras desde antaño, que hubiera ocasiones en las que es poder se diera de buen grado y ocasiones en las que se tomara por la fuerza.

Se escucharon susurros en la sala y Rodrigo vio señales de asentimiento, lo que le animó a continuar:

–Frente a la batalla que se avecina podemos aliarnos nuevamente con el poder, pero a qué precio. ¿Acaso no nos veremos las caras en el campo de esta batalla y otras muchas que vengan después? Como ya ha pasado antes, Seremos antes herramientas de ese poder, que dueños de nuestros dones y de nuestra libertad. Seremos culpables del derramamiento de sangre. Sangre que podría ser la nuestra. Porque no hay aquí sangre nuestra, y sangre vuestra, es la misma sangre. Podríamos todos acabar los unos con los otros, poner nuestra magia al servicio de la destrucción. Yo propongo la unidad, la convivencia, la paz. Propongo una alianza de brujos y brujas hispanii y os insto a firmar este pacto para desvincularnos de los reyes y los califas hoy y siempre.

Rodrigo señaló el pergamino con su varita. En él aparecían ahora párrafos en lo que podían apreciarse distintas lenguas. Sobre la mesa aparecieron también plumas de pavo real.

–No tan deprisa –se escuchó decir a Hajun Al-Maa'idah, el amigo de Abdel, que se levantó para hablar–. Lo que decís puede ser una gran trampa, bien tendida por los mismos reyes a quienes denunciáis el abuso de poder. ¿Quién me asegura que esto no lo tenéis hablado con los grandes señores cristianos? La batalla que se acerca, para mal o para bien, a todos nos afecta. Si la balanza se inclinara hacia el lado cristiano porque nosotros no ayudamos al Califa, si nuestros hermanos en la fe caen derrotados, pesará también sobre nuestra conciencia y entonces quién los protegerá a ellos.

–¿Acaso vuestro papel en las guerras libradas para el califa suele ser el de protegerlos? –inquirió entonces un mago judío anciano–. ¡Qué afortunado! A nosotros, se nos pide espiar y atacar a traición la gran mayoría de las ocasiones. Nunca hemos servido de escudo a nadie. Siempre intrigas, siempre malas artes. A merced de hombres sanguinarios muchas veces.

–¿Pero responderéis todos y cada uno de vosotros, si el califa se vuelve en nuestra contra? –cuestionó otro mago sufita–. Si pedimos vuestra ayuda, si nos vemos en dificultad… ¿Seremos iguales después de este pacto?

–¿Acaso no somos ya todos iguales? –inquirió una bruja vascona, vestida de azul–. El leviatán ya lo ha dicho, que es más lo que tenemos en común, que los que nos distancia.

–Somos iguales a los ojos de Dios como hombres –hiló Rodrigo–. Y somos además magos hispanii. Para defendernos de los reyes y los califas y de cualquier otro que pretenda usarnos, comprometámonos si es necesario a ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Desvincularnos del poder de los monarcas, no es sino el primer paso de un alianza entre nosotros, entre todas nuestras Tradiciones.

–No obstante –opuso Samuel Ben Isaac –. Los reyes y los califas nos han dado grandes privilegios. Tú, cristiano, has olvidado mencionar los grandes favores, las ventajas que tiene la alianza con los monarcas. Dineros y honores, por no hablar de que hemos colaborado también a sus más grandes obras, a mejorar las vidas de tantos. La nobleza y los reyes; el califa y los visires, son nuestros benefactores.

–Y nuestros amigos –mencionó mago rubicundo y alto que se levantó también para exponer su argumento –. Soy Eneko de Batzán, del reino de Navarra, y me confieso íntimo allegado de mi monarca. Se dirá de mucho de nosotros que les traicionamos vilmente a la hora de la batalla si les negamos nuestra ayuda. ¿Acaso no hemos luchado codo a codo a su lado? ¿No hemos comido y bebido a su mesa? ¿No hemos reído con ellos y llorado sus pérdidas como si fueran las nuestras?

–Nada Le impide, a título personal, la amistad con la nobleza o la monarquía –repuso otra bruja celta –. No es de eso de lo que estamos hablando. Estamos hablando de reconocer que existimos, que somos la magia hispanii y de que no tenemos por qué servirnos más que a nosotros mismos. Que no somos de su propiedad. Que somos libres de su influencia. No somos siervos.

–Es verdad que han sido nuestros amigos tanto como nuestros enemigos –expuso también Abdel–, que hemos prosperado y sufrido a partes iguales, como es verdad que cualquiera que obtiene un don de lo alto, se pregunta a quién debe servir. Nuestra magia ha servido a los poderosos, mas también a los más humildes y yo os pregunto: ¿cuándo ha sido origen de un mayor bien?

Todos se quedaron callados.

–Sometámoslo a una votación de magias –sugirió entonces Samuel Ben Isaac–. Sometámonos la decisión a la mayoría en siete.

Muchos asintieron, pero Rodrigo carraspeó, porque no se fiaba del judío. Abdel, en cambio, puso su mano sobre la mesa y desencadenó la votación.

–Yo doy mi sí al pacto y a la unión de la magia hispanii. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Solo se le unió Rodrigo, que los miró a todos, conteniendo la respiración. Durante casi un minuto, nadie dijo nada. Entonces, Charo, ruborizada, puso también la mano sobre la mesa, para sorpresa de Guillermo.

–Yo doy también… mi sí al pacto.

–¿Qué haces...? –le reprocho él al oído.

Sin embargo, pareció que su gesto surgió efecto. Viendo a aquella niña rubicunda, una completa desconocida, superar el miedo que todos los demás tenían al cambio inminente para su estilo de vida, otros muchos después de ella dieron también su sí, incluidos la mayoría de cuantos habían hablado. Más no Samuel, que con otros, se mantuvieron a prudente distancia de la mesa. Cuando la votación parecía casi terminada, Guillermo se sorprendió pensando «de perdidos al río» y fue el último en colocar su mano sobre la mesa de Salomón.

–Creo que somos mayoría –se atrevió a añadir.

–Pero no por siete –masculló Rodrigo, sintiéndose derrotado de pronto. Después de tanto esfuerzo, de haber perdido tanto… no podía ser el fin –solo por dos.

Guillermo y Charo fruncieron el ceño. Aquello no podía ser. Los dos sabían el resultado de aquel concilio. Aquel momento era la clave para la historia de la comunidad hispanii: si los magos no se desvinculaban del poder de los monarcas, entonces… Se miraron el uno al otro, desconcertados.

–Creo –dijo Samuel–. Que esto es todo. Ese pacto no va a ser firmado. Me atrevería a decir que podemos dar por conc…

De pronto, una luz verde cegadora brilló en el pecho de Rodrigo y todos dieron un respingo. El Leviatán se llevó la mano al corazón y la mano entera se volvió verde, hasta que de repente, sacó de ella una pequeña piedra del mismo color, que brillaba de forma intermitente.

–Deborah –susurró y Samuel, al otro lado de la sala, frunció el ceño –. Está aquí… Está… –sonrió y les dirigió a todos una manera triunfante–. ¡Un momento! Esto no ha concluido todavía –dijo –hay alguien fuera que no sabe cómo entrar al palacio.

Varios magos se pusieron en pie, extrañados, y siguieron a Rodrigo que lideró la comitiva hasta la puerta principal. Guille y Charo entre muchos otros, atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta el portón. Rodrigo lo abrió con un golpe de varita, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho.

No se esperaba la patada en el espinazo que le propinó con saña una bruja de pelo rubio y rizado.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó ella–. ¡Cuánto lo siento! Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Solo intentaba abrir la puerta de la iglesia… Beatriz de Lara, a vuestro servicio.

Rodrigo tampoco esperaba ver a cuatro niños con caras desorientadas. Ni esperaba ver brillar a la geméla de su lágrima de malaquita brillando incesantemente en manos de Mencía Fernández de Lama, quien estaba tan perpleja como él. Los magos y brujas detrás de él, empezaron a hablar entre ellos, confusos y algunos, incluso airados. Quiénes eran aquellos intrusos para interrumpir el concilio de aquella manera y por qué el Leviatán había dejado aquel asunto en suspense para abrirles el portón.

–Me temo que no sabía yo cómo entrar. En mi familia, soy la primera bruja en muchas, muchas generaciones y ni sé mucho de otros brujos, ni se me invita a los grandes acontecimientos, pero creo que los que son como yo, sin pertenecer a las grandes tradiciones, también tenemos algo que decir, así que les he pedido a estos jóvenes que me acompañan, que trajeran aquí con su stella sequor –Beatriz señaló la tabla de planchar que colgaba aún del cuello de Marcos –. Y vengo a votar, a dar mi sí al pacto. Y ellos también –hizo una concesión ladeando la cabeza –bueno, todavía no lo saben, pero ellos también. ¿Podemos pasar?

Rodrigo, así como muchos de los presentes, quedaron un poco descolocados.

–¡No iréis a dejar que estos se unan al concilio ahora!¡Esto es un ardid para amañar la votación! –chilló una bruja, enfurecida.

–Estamos montando mucho escándalo. Bajad la voz –pidió Rodrigo con firmeza; sin embargo, otros muchos lo ignoraron y alzaron la voz para quejarse y denunciar lo que ellos entendían como un engaño. Entre ellos, la voz cantante era de Samuel Ben Isaac que les instigaba a volverse contra Rodrigo. Sin embargo, no pudieron ahogar la voz de Guillermo, que había avistado por fin a su hermano.

–¡Marcos!

Su hermano menor lo buscó con los ojos y cuando dio con él, le importaron bien poco Rodrigo de Rada o todos aquellos brujos con medallones de oro, que lo miraban ojipláticos, y con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Guillermo lo acogió y le colocó un brazo alrededor de la espalda y otro sobre la cabeza.

–¿Pero qué haces tú aquí, renacuajo? –murmuró Guille, con cariño, mientras que tantos otros preguntaban abiertamente qué estaba pasando. Pero Marcos lloraba a moco tendido y no supo ni contestar. Estaba agotado y ya no se sentía tan predispuesto a las aventuras como cuando cogieron el tren a Picos. Aquello parecía muy remoto. A duras penas logró contestar.

–Vinimos en tabla de planchar…

Frase que, por supuesto, Guillermo no supo descifrar en aquel momento crítico.

–¿Les conocéis, Guillermo, respondéis por ellos? –la voz de Abdel se oyó sobre el resto.

–Es mi hermano –asintió Guillermo–. Y no pretende nada malo. Es solo un niño.

–Escuchadle, que este mago es un valiente mago guerrero sin el cual, esta reunión no hubriese tenido lugar hoy. Rodrigo de Rada le debe la vida a Guillermo de Vivar, quien apenas unas horas salvó al Leviatán de las fauces de la muerte. Luchó con varita contra unos desalmados que querían evitar que acudiera hoy a nuestro encuentro. –expuso Abdel y Marley asomó su cabeza peluda desde la capucha de la capa, para dar su gruñido de conformidad–. No es Rodrigo ni son estos jóvenes los que intentan sabotear el encuentro. Yo estaba allí para verlo. Soy testigo, hermanos, escuchadme. Los que conocéis sabéis que no miento.

–Addel es hombre de palabra –confirmó su amigo Hajun, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–Y es hombre de honor, Rodrigo de Rada –dijo Eneko de Batzán–. Estamos hoy aquí porque todos nos fiamos de su buena voluntad. Todo lo que ha dicho ha sido justo y si ha hablado no ha sido pensando en todos nosotros.

Babe y Charo se sonrieron, algo más prudentes que los hermanos Aguirre y Haizea saludó a su primo desde lejos, bastante intimidada por todos aquellos murmurantes magos y brujas que los miraban desde aquella torre aparecida por arte de magia. Entretanto, Mencía se sentía demasiado abrumada por la mirada intensa de Rodrigo, que no la perdían de vista a ella o a la lágrima de malaquita que le había regalado Deborah y que hacia ni dos minutos se había puesto a despedir un brillo misterioso.

–Entonces –Beatriz reclamó la atención de Rodrigo una vez más –. ¿Podemos pasar o no?

–La reunión ya ha tenido lugar. Llegáis tarde –dijo la voz de Samuel tras él. Mencía y Marcos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Rodrigo se crispó, pero no fue él quien se enfrentó al judío, sino Abdel, que le encaró con determinación:

–Eso no os toca a vos decidirlo. La reunión la convocó el leviatán él ha de levantarla. Si el stella sequor ha guiado a estos hechiceros viajeros, tanto como a vos, ellos han de estar aquí también y se ha de escuchar su voz. Lo hemos dicho hoy, nadie es menos ni más que nadie.

El resto de magos y brujas asintieron afirmativamente.

–Sea –dijo Rodrigo y inclinando la cabeza hacia Beatriz, la invitó a pasar con un gesto del brazo.

Beatriz sonrío, no sin cierta altanería, propia, después de todo, de su casta. Haize, Babe y Mencia, tras dudarlo un segundo, la siguieron y Charo les salió al paso, mientras que el corro de magos y brujas se hacia a un lado para dejarles pasar, no sin que alguno, se abriera paso a empujones y se les acercara a preguntar que quiénes eran y de dónde venían de tanto en tanto. Entre ellos, les salió a la zaga el mago navarro, que se puso a la altura de Babe en el último tramo de escaleras y le dijo:

–Ya os reconozco. ¿No sois vos la espía en la morada del rey de navarra en Toledo? Os buscan por toda la ciudad.

–No fue más que un malentendido –se excusó ella. Haizea asintió varias veces, y a él se le escapó una carcajada socarrona cuando la adolescente de cabellera rizada le aseguró:

–No somos espías, de verdad.

Pero no hubo tiempo para más explicaciones porque era momento para sentarse de nuevo alrededor de la mesa mística e imperó el silencio.

Isabel nunca habría creído posible viajar tan atrás en el tiempo, ni mucho menos desempeñar un papel remotamente significativo en un acontecimiento histórico que había estudiado. Había escuchado la propuesta de Rodrigo de Rada y el intento de Samuel y los que pensaban como él para disuadirlos a los cinco de intervenir. Todo lo que le habían enseñado le dictaba ser prudente y la inclinaba, como a sus amigos, de abstenerse de alterar la historia en modo alguno; en cambio, si no votaba, si no daba su voto al pacto, todo cuanto había estudiado cambiaría, sería diferente: no había seguridad alguna de que el presente que ella había conocido existiera como tal.

Se dijo que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de verse los seis a solas y tomar una decisión juntos. Beatriz parecía tenerlas todas consigo pero a ella aquello se le escapaba por completo, y sin embargo, Babe también dio su voto al pacto sobre la mesa de Salomón y lo firmó con el nombre literario que le había sugerido Charo al oído. Con manos temblorosas fue la última en escribir sobre el pergamino, maldiciendo para sus adentros al stella sequor que los había metido en aquel embrollo, fuere cual fuere su propósito. Sintió que Haizea le daba la mano para apoyarla y se lo agradeció muchísimo.

–Podemos dar por concluido el encuentro –anunció Rodrigo–. Queda sellado nuestro pacto y disuelto el concilio, marchad en paz.

Muchos brujos hicieron sus reverencias antes de empezar a desaparecerse, pero otros aprovecharon para saludar a sus conocidos. Beatriz se acercó una última vez a Babe y Haizea, y les dijo:

–Espero que no queden entre nosotras más que buenos sentimientos, queridas. Que Dios las bendiga y permita que nos reencontremos. Aunque, por el momento, no haya visto que vaya a suceder. Pudiera ser. Ojalá sea –las tomó a ambas de las mano y las besó en la frente–. Que no os torture vuestra decisión. Confiad en mí, que estaba escrito todo cuando ha pasado y si estás aquí es por un propósito bueno. ¿Me creéis?

Babe y Haizea asintieron y a su vez, les dio la impresión de que una gran peso se les quitaba de encima al escucharla.

–La crees, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Isabel a Haizea una vez Beatriz hubo puesto pies en polvorosa–. Hemos hecho lo correcto.

–Sí, estoy segura de que sí –respondió Haizea–. No sé por qué, pero sé que sí. Ahora, vamos con los demás, que mi primo me está poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí? –les preguntó Guillermo cuando se vieron la cara los seis –. No es que no me alegre de veros, pero...

–Nos absorvió la luz blanca como a ti –dijo Babe–. Fue visto y no visto. De pronto, nos vimos envueltas en esta locura.

–Nosotros tuvimos algo más de elección –terció Marcos–. Mencía se lanzó derechita a la luz para salvar a Isabel.

–¿Qué hiciste qué? –la increpó Babe, del todo sorprendida.

Mencía se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y hay alguien más? –preguntó Charo de repente–. ¿Hay alguien más que haya viajado al pasado?

–No –negó Babe–. Somos nosotros seis solo. Lo sé porque he conseguido contactar como mi tío Javier, que está en el presente.

–¿Qué!¿Cómo? –le preguntaron varios a la vez.

–¡Eso! Cuenta, que antes Beatriz no nos ha dejado que nos contaras nada –la insitó Mencía.

Mientras que los seis se ponían al día, Abdel y Hajun presetaban sus respetos a Rodrigo, así como muchos otros. Y él, acaparado no pudo prestar atención a la sabandija que tenía en mente o acercarse a los jóvenes para preguntarles por la segunda lágrima de malaquita. Sin embargo, para todo habría ocasión, pues el quiso el destino que en cierto momento y, provechando la algarabía, Ben Isaac se acercara a Mencía, hecho una furia, y la tomó a ella del brazo y la arrastró hacia una esquina, enrabietado y siseó amenazador:

–Esto no va a quedar así. ¿Qué derecho teníais vosotros de entrometeros? ¿Quién te ha dado eso, niña?

Se refería, claro está, a la piedra de malaquita.

–¡Deje ahora mismo a mi hermana! –Babe le amenazó con la varita y de pronto, toda la atención se volcó sobre ellos.

Mencía entonces le propinó un buen pisotón y el mago tuvo que soltarla.

–No se pone la mano encima de nadie en esta casa –gruñó Eneko de Batzán, plantándose al lado de Isabel –.Y mucho menos a una niña.

Rodrigo de Rada se puso también a su altura y le dijo:

–No es la primera mujer a la que perjudica este desgraciado, pero desde luego será la última si yo puedo evitarlo.

Samuel, sonrío, calculador, y, antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo, contestó:

–Nunca se os dado demasiado bien poner medios para impedirme nada.

–¡Bastardo! –gritó Rodrigo, iracundo, y se dio la vuelta para cargar con toda sus dos puños sobre la mesa de Salomón. Quedó así, cabizbajo y enrabietado, mirando la mesa de piedra, encorvado sobre su propio peso y cuando los mucho de los brujos se acercaron a él a preguntar, pero él les pidió que marcharan y lo dejaron solo. Y se fueron, se fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Abdel, Eneko, Guillermo, Charo, Mencia, Isabel, Haizea y Marcos, aunque los últimos seis no tenían tampoco a otro lugar al que dirigirse y, aunque él no lo supiera todavía, dependían de él para poder regresar a casa. Estaban la tropa de adolescentes muy callados, en gran parte, porque se sentían sobrecogidos por todo cuando había sucedido aquella mañana.

–Malakbel, mi buen señor –se atrevió por fin Abdel–. Por favor, responded. No podré irme sin haber procurado ayudaros una última vez.

Rodrigo al escucharle, suspiró, y se reincorporó.

–Abdel, mi buen amigo, ¿cuántas veces más tendrás que venir en mi auxilio esta noche?

–Rodrigo, ¿pero qué sucede? –le increpó Eneko, el que al parecer, conocía al Leviatán de antes–. ¿Qué era eso de que no era la primera mujer al que perjudicaba el judío?

Rodrigo se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero y se ocultó la cara tras las manos. Cuando se las apartó, parecía dispuesto a hablar.

–Me refería a una mujer a la que amé... a la que todavía sigo amando, pero que nunca podré volver a ver –De pronto, Rodrigo miró a Mencía y le enseñó su propia lágrima de malaquita–. Me la dio ella para poder encontrarla. ¿Sabes su nombre?

–Deborah... – susurró Mencía.

–¿La esposa de Samuel? –se sorprendió Marcos.

–Así que ya se han casado –dijo Rodrigo, con tristeza y amargura–. Pensar que después de pasar tantos años acumulando el poder necesario para crear el stella-sequor y ahora... No es suficiente para estar con la mujer que quiero, ni que nada pueda hacer ya para protegerla de ese malnacido que nos maldijo a los dos.

–¿Os maldijo? –se extrañó Eneko.

Rodrigo asintió:

–Su padre la había prometido a él y cuando aparecí yo para pedir su mano, el viejo parecía inclinado a dármela. Así que Ben Isaac, interesado en el linaje de la familia de Deborah, tomó cartas en el asunto y la raptó cuando ni su familia ni yo estábamos atentos. La vejó y mancilló en una noche aciaga y yo... no pude hacer nada. Aquellos deshonrosos actos obligaron al padre de Deborah a cederle la mano de su hija a él para no caer en desgracia en la comunidad judía. No contento con aquello, Ben Isaac, que sabía que yo intentaría rescatarla y apartarla de él, convocó una magia terrible y oscura para maldecir nuestro amor. La maldición que pesa sobre ella y sobre mí nos impide vernos, escucharnos o tocarnos. Si acaso estuviera ahora ella a mi lado y la rozara, no sentiría yo nada. Sería como aire, la atravesaría mi mando y ella me atravesaría a mí, como dos espíritus en dos planos diferentes. ¿Cómo puedes rescatar lo que no ves, ni oyes, ni hueles, ni sientes...? Y incluso así, intenté enfrentarme a Samuel, al padre de Deborah, a todos ellos, pero eran demasiados y me echaron de Córdoba.

Tras aquella truculenta historia trágica, se habían quedado todos blancos. Charo, comprensiva, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Rodrigo, apenada. El resto se habían quedado mudos, tratando de digerir aquello.

–Pero no podemos permitir algo así –dijo de pronto Guillermo, con algo de fiereza lobuna. Él, en otras circunstancias, tal vez habría sido algo más precavido. Especialmente porque no estaba en su tiempo y porque, de algún modo, se sentía responsable por todos los que estaban allí. Después de todo, era el mayor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordarse que sus ancestros habían firmado cierto Manifiesto. Tal era el caso de Abdel y Eneko, que se irguieron cuan altos eran (más Eneko, que Abdel, dicho sea de paso) indignados. Marcos, que estaba agotado, hizo acopio de fuerzas para erguirse un poco también. Babe aprentó los puños y asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Desde luego! –se envalentonó Mencía, que era también de magia antigua. Miró su lágrima de malaquita un segundo y se dio cuenta de lo duro que habría sido para Deborah entregársela. Le dolió el corazón al pensarlo–. Tenemos que ayudar a Deborah. Tenemos que rescatarla. Y nosotros sí podemos verla.

–Y sabemos dónde está –aportó Marcos, esperanzado –. Tenemos que actuar ahora que sabemos que sigue en Toledo, antes de que Samuel vuelva a llevársela con él a Córdoba.

–Contáis con mi brazo y mi varita, de Rada –se comprometió Eneko–. No habrán de abandonaros ahora.

–Ya dije que no me iría sin haberos prestado mi ayuda una vez más –sonrió Abdel. Marley enseñó los colmillos desde su hombro.

Rodrigo los miraba anonadado.

–Pues vayamos a por Deborah cuanto antes –dijo Haizea.

–Y luego, ya habrá tiempo de resolver cómo anular la maldición –se aventuró a decir Charo–. Al fin y al cabo, ¿es o no es el amor la magia más poderosa de todas?


End file.
